Four Hearts
by Lustful Lali Ho
Summary: FFV Novelization. When four young warriors meet by chance, what dangers await ahead? -- suck at summaries. Review and get a cookie ! -- May contain some Bartz/Lenna? Bartz/Faris and perhaps Boko/Koko lol XD


_A/N: OMG! Is this..? Omg no way this can't be...!?! It's a FFV fanfiction! GASP!_

_Well, okay. I don't know if it's too shocking, but I do know I have hardly seen much of them. It's severely underrated in comparison to its older brother FFIV and younger sister FFVI. I may like FFVI the most but I DO love FFI-VI (And IX) the most. I cherish them all. And FFV is good! Even if I'm not that far *Coughs* I am partly doing this because._

_I always wanted to do a novelization. And since hardly anyone does FFV, it's a good start._

_I need to get back into writing_

_I LOVE BARTZ! That's reason enough A_A_

_Don't laugh at my horrible writing style(I had a headache writing it D____ and please be nice if you DO review. Be constructive. I hate stupid reviews... Oh and this novel thingy may take me awhile since I'm slow._

_I hope all is okay, the spell check wouldn't fuck off and started changing my sentences =_=_

_Disclaimer: I do not own FFV or its characters._

_________________________________________________

Heavy clouds settled over the sky, placing itself snugly over the sheet of burnt orange and amber streaks that stretched across it, hovering over the rising sun that began to peak over the horizon, it's rays causing a light wash of pale orange colour to linger on the ivory clouds overhead. A beautiful piece of scenery to anyone that witnessed it, if they had been awake at the arrival of sunrise, that is.

Light chirps sounded from the early birds, indicating the beginning of a new day. A wave of wind swept over the sleeping kingdom of Tycoon, its presence unheard, un-noted, and _weaker_ somehow.

As if it was taking its last breath, the wind pushed itself further and further, sweeping itself over to the towering castle of Tycoon, that stood proud and at the heart of the city, ruling over its people and followers.

The wind found itself blowing against the castle's brick structure, finding salvation as it entered through a open window – almost like a balcony – and began dancing and moving in beat with the translucent, beige curtain hung nearby. Its gentle timbre entered post-haste, filling the room, and making sure it's presence was heard.

The lone female in the room peered over from her vanity table nearby, a light hum leaving her rose lips, her emerald, crystal like eyes following the dance between the wind and the curtain. Curiously, she stood, almost like she was intrigued, and strolled over, her leather, cream boots producing soft clicks under its wake, the transparent baby pink shawl that coiled around her narrow arms trailed along the ground, following behind the hem of her lavender coloured dress.

Her body stopped in front of the window, interrupting the moment of the captivating dance, her head cocking over a little, the blonde-pink strands of hair that hair that hung loose and tied back into a neat, loose ponytail, swept out of place, swaying around her messily.

The female's lips pressed into a hard line, feeling like something was extremely off, but she couldn't place her finger on it exactly. The wind briefly kissed her milky skin, for a moment it sounded like a brief whisper that was meant for her, one she couldn't make out, it's plea for help not being heard by the young female, its message unheard.

Before it could call out its message out to her once more, the female broke away, trailing over across the fine marble floor and over to the door out of her private chambers. Her mind was under too much stress to make out the problem that was at hand.

________________________________________________________________________

As the female strolled out, she was immediately greeted by a friendly face at her door, his grin beaming, yet his eyes widening in some shock.

"Lady Lenna? He asked, baffled. "I'm surprised to see you up so early, princess."

Lenna nodded stiffly in response, before replying in her silky tone, her voice very fine and pronounced; a trait that showed her status, "I'm aware. But I was unable to get a wink of sleep last night." She sighed softly, "Perhaps a nice long walk would clear my head."

The soldier smiled, "I see. Enjoy your walk, my lady."

She smiled quickly in response. "Many thanks. I will try..." she swivelled around to walk on, but stopped momentarily, a question on her heart weighing heavily on her heart. She briefly looked down, her mind trying to trace whether or not she sound ask the soldier the question, before she gave in. The pain was overwhelming her.

Turning, she looked at the soldier with a dreamy smile on her glossy lips – not on purpose of course – and jade eyes that sparkled and twinkled in the light, catching the soldier's eyes and causing a light tint of pink to strike over his hard visage, his head dipping, trying to hide the trace of colour by allowing the ebony helmet over his head to cast a shadow.

Lenna grinned lightly, "May I ask you something, sir?" she began, continuing when the solder stifled a 'Yes', her tone not as strong when she said the next few words. "..Have you seen His Majesty lately...?"

The solder looked up, his face blank, "I have not left this post since I started my shift." His face turned sympathetic, "My apologies, princess. I have not seen your father at all."

Lenna inhaled slowly, her face looked somewhat paler, she nodded weakly, "I...-I see. Thank... you for letting me know...however..." she replied slowly, and quietly, almost choked; like cobwebs hung over her throat. She turned again, swiftly moving on before the shoulder could say any more to her. She got what she needed to know, and as a result, she felt so much worse.

_______________________________________________________________________

The portraits that hung over the castle made a weak smile twitch on Lenna's lips, until she reached one that showed her father, her face crumbled. The portrait was beautiful, she adored it of course. It had captured her father's personality so well; he stood tall, and proud, the shades of azure to cyan shone brilliantly on his body armour, his beard was finely trimmed and coloured fabulously by the respective artist, and the face shaped exactly like his, up to his nose, the rest of his head was hidden under an azure coloured helmet. A smile hung on his face, the smile that normally occupied his face when he was happy, a smile she had grown so used to, but had not seen in God knows how long.

Her father distanced himself from her, refusing to talk to her, look at her or even be in the same room as her. It broke her heart to see him this way, he had taken the place as the most important person in her life, and seeing him so sullen and withdrawn was tearing her apart bit by bit. It was only recent, his change in mood, he acted like nothing was up but everyone in the whole of Tycoon could see it! She planned to confront him, but she needed to find the right time to confront him, or she could just go ahead and take the plunge?

_I just need to find... him.... _the thoughts whirled around her head. She decided that his room was the first place she would search, and she would move on from there, ask questions to the other guards and ---

'_Thump Thump'_

The continuous sound rung through the halls, and she knew it was not herself would was producing these sounds from her feet. Someone else was around? But what was someone doing up so early? It couldn't have been any of the soldiers or the guards; they would not move unless they were instructed or provoked in any manner.

"Then...?" she thought out loud, the words accidently slipping out of her lips, to which she immediately clasped her hands around, exhaling angrily, she quickly strode down the corridor, her head filling with thoughts. Finding the courage, she found the words to ask the question, planning on scolding them if they had no permission to wander and for giving her quite the fright.

"Who's there...?" she demanded, her tone deepened, while her eyebrows arched over, and knitted together to form a frustrated expression over her visage. She continued to pursue further, while the other source of the footsteps stopped completely. Just as she was about to speak out again, a shook, masculine voice called out. "L...-Lenna!?" he asked, his tone mixed between curiousity and fear.

Lenna immediately gasped in response, her eyebrows settling back in place, her voice lighting up as she have shouted the words. "Father!" A smile tugged onto her face, her hands gripping one another and she quickened her pace to meet with him at the crossroads in paths.

Joy overwhelmed her as she saw his body before her, his mouth half opened yet Lenna had already ran to him and draped her arms around him in a tight hug. Her head buried in his chest, her smile deepened. "Father! Oh Father, I was so worried about you!"

He swallowed, his expression never lighting up even at the slightest warm touch. "I'm aware..." he muttered, raising his arms and gripping hers to pull her away from him, yet he still positioned her inches from him. She looked up at the towering king, her expression saddening at the attempt to throw her away again; she picked up the courage to ask.

"Father. Please. I need to know what is wrong." She breathed, her eyes widening as if tears would produce at any second. "It hurts to see you like this..." she whispered weakly, he sighed sharply at his daughter's dismay, but he just pushed her away and brushed past her.

"Lenna... I'm sorry I must..." he sighed once more, and began to take off again, his placid pace move to a more swift movement, he knew his daughter would follow immediately so he fastened his normal pace.

"F...-Father!?" she cried out, watching his silhouette disappear up the stone staircase. "Father?! What is wrong with you!?" she screamed, _Why are you doing this?!_ _ What has come over you....?_

She couldn't let him go; she curled her fingers around the ends of her dress and pulled it up to level with her knees, she began to run, but her legs were short and did not take her that far. She plodded her way up the steps that her father sped up before her, she stopped at the stone doorway and pushed it open with own of her hands, the edges of her dress falling before she gripped it again and pushed through.

Her eyes looked left and right. "Where has he gone off to?" she asked. Her pitiful legs hadn't helped the situation, now she was lost as to where to look. "Think Lenna, Think..." she closed her eyes. _Whenever father is upset or unwell, he's either in his room or..._ she paused, his room was on the previous floor so no luck for that. She huffed, _Come on Lenna!_ The mental voice in her head screeched. _Or... Or..._ she pushed her memory to come back. _Wait! _

_..."I always loved coming up here to unwind." Her father chuckled, the breeze tickling his worn out skin, "Really takes a lot off my mind..."_

_Lenna grinned, walking over to stand beside him, her arms folding over her chest, before she settled her arms down onto the rest in front of her. "It is rather beautiful up here..." she breathed, her round eyes gazing down onto the city below, the angle from the highest point of the castle...._

Lenna's eyes popped open after the memory she forced. _The Roof!_ She pulled on her dress again and proceeded on, ignoring the friendly greetings from the soldiers and the funny looks they exchanged as she dashed through the castle holding up the ends of her dress. Her breathing strengthening from running for a long amount of time, she pushed herself as she reached the doorway to the roof, her feet dragging across the corbelled pathway. Once she spotted her father, she breathed in relieve, before her gaze fell on the creature at his side.

The Wind Drake. Its skin was a deep concrete grey with teal webbed between its wings, its wings extended like fine material as her father reached for a long stroke over its scaly flesh, what sounded like a soft purr rose from its jaws.

Her head tilted, _Is he... Leaving... for something?_ She took another few steps forward, her voice calling out in a soft croak. "Father?"

He looked back at her, his expression melting again, causing a seep sting to rip at Lenna. He looked back at the drake, his hand settling on its flesh. She took a silent step forward.

"Are you going somewhere...?" she asked, her voice shook.

"I must. To protect this castle." he replied, withdrawn.

_Protect the castle...? _"Oh. Father! You can't go alone. I-.."

"You." He stopped her, striding over to her side, she could tell he was glaring at her through that helmet, marking the serious tone in his voice. "Under no circumstances must you follow me Lenna."

"But, Father!!" she protested, her eyes wide with hope of a change of heart. _I don't want to see you go alone...!_

"I know how worried you were about me dearest Lenna." He allowed his gaze to fall. "And I apologise for causing you such heartache over my own personal fears, it hurts me that I have hurt my cherished daughter. But you see." He sighed,

"I could sense danger over the past few days. Something struck me; something was not at all how it was supposed to be. I pushed myself to find the source of that fear until I had finally found it. I was shocked I didn't recognise a few days before this! When I could have done something. I have limited time. I can only hope it's not too late..."

"But what exactly is this danger?" she inquired, her hands gripping one another.

He turned his head to the town below for a second before looking straight out to the sky. "Can't you feel it?"

"Feel it?" she whispered, her gaze looking out to where he was, expecting to feel or see something.

"Pay close attention to your surroundings Lenna." He murmured. "Pay close attention to _everything_."

Lenna nodded weakly, confusement warping her face, but she did as he instructed and stilled. Heightening her senses, she allowed herself to push herself until she found what she was listening for. But she couldn't hear anything. No birds, no people, no wind...

She blinked. _The wind?_ It hit her fast afterwards. _There... There is no wind!_ She had fully understood now, why he had to leave, she looked back at him.

"The wind... it has stopped?"

He nodded, "Almost." He sighed, "It's taking its last few breaths. I must go to the Wind Shrine to be certain that it does not cease completely."

"I understand now..." she looked him in the eyes. "But going alone! Please father...!"

"Lenna... Do not worry for me." He interrupted, "Have Faith in me. I will be fine."

"I...-I..." she stuttered, "I... okay. I will... wait for you here..." she forced a smile.

His lips curled into a smile in response, before he turned back to the Wind Drake. He strolled up beside it, climbing up on top of the creature's spacious back, his arms curled around its elongated neck, "Come on..." he instructed.

The drake squealed out, spreading its wings out once more, before they propelled against the remainder of the wind, sending both it and its master up into the air. The king looked back at his daughter before the creature's wings allowed itself to soar forward into the distance.

Lenna took several steps forward onto the platform that the drake had previously occupied. Bringing her hands up to her chest, her eyes closed, she prayed softly to herself. "Oh Father... Please stay safe..."

______

_End of chapter one. I wonder, was it okay? Lol..._

_Please review! I need to know if I should continue or not T-T_


End file.
